Till Death Do Us Part
by rocketscientist07
Summary: Kamilah's POV after the events of Chapter 16


**Notes:**

\- Warning: suicide attempt and spoilers of Book 2 finale

\- One of the possibilities I thought for Book 2 ending. What if the LIs really believe MC died and she became a Vampire by herself?

\- Next chapters of Bloodline and In My Veins will be posted in the following days, when I recover from this ending.

* * *

"And I love you," Kamilah said, tears streaming down her face.

She hadn't cried in a long time. Possibly centuries. Until now, no pain was strong enough to trigger such a reaction from her.

"I love you!" She raised her voice. "Are you listening, Amy? I love you! Say it. Tell me you're listening, please…"

But there was so answer. Only absolute silence. A silence Kamilah was used to. The silence of death. Followed by sobs coming from Lily and the sounds of Jax punching the ground.

"Kamilah," Adrian placed his hand on her shoulder. "She's… Amy's gone."

_Amy is gone_. It was like time and space had stopped. Her heart started beating in an unusual rhythm. Though Vampires couldn't feel sickness, Kamilah felt she was about to throw up. She looked down at her hands and her clothes. Amy's blood had soaked her entire suit and shoes.

"She's not… She can't be…"

In an useless act of hope, Kamilah teared her own wrist with one of her daggers, letting her own blood flow inside Amy's mouth.

"Drink it, Amy. You're going to be okay. Now Gaius is gone, thanks to you, I'll finally live… live with you by my side. Remember?"

Minutes passed. There wasn't a single sign life would return to Amy's body. There was no pulse. No breathing. Her skin was pale and cold.

"Amy…" she stroked the girl's soft hair again. "You promised me. You promised we'd never be apart again. You promised you were going to live."

"Kamilah…" Adrian, who was now crying too, uselessly tried to push her away from Amy's lifeless body.

Kamilah tried to stood up, only to fall on her knees again. She had no strength. She felt all her forces had been completely drained. The air wouldn't enter her lungs and she had no control over her body.

The next thing she knows was that she was standing in front of the cursed tree, generated by Gaius' death. She stabbed it repeatedly with both of her daggers.

"This is your fault! This is all your fucking fault! You took her from me… Like you took everything else!"

The blood from the tree spilled on her face. On her body. On the museum's floor. On the people around her.

"I'm so sorry," were the last words she heard, before Adrian snapped her neck, leaving her unconscious.

* * *

"It was a nightmare," Kamilah repeated to herself in the morning, before opening her eyes. Nightmares were always recurring in her sleep, either about Lysimachus' death or the terrible things she had done in the past. This time though, it was real. She was still wearing the clothes from the previous night. The same suit, covered with Amy's blood.

Even after forcing herself to take a shower, she still smelled like death. The scene of her lover dying in her arms repeated over and over again in front of her eyes.

_"I don't… want to leave you…"_

Amy's last words echoed in every corner of her apartment.

Kamilah attempted to run to her living room, only to be face to face with the Ancient Scarab Adrian gifted her. The reminder of the first time she laid her eyes on that stunningly gorgeous young woman.

_"The scarab is a symbol of rebirth, if I'm recalling my college class correctly?"_

It was her fault. She failed to protect Amy and she knew it. She was so fragile as any other mortal. She had no chances against Gaius.

If only she had forced her to stay with Serafine, or even locked inside that mall… she still could be alive. They'd be dead, but it wouldn't matter. Being dead would be less painful. Less torturing.

In an act of anger, Kamilah slammed her fists against the glass display. The ancient artifact fell right in front of her feet. Holding it fondly in her hands, she whispered to herself, while tears began to fall again.

"I love you. I'm sorry I didn't say it before, when I had so many chances… But I do…"

* * *

The days passed quickly. Kamilah refused to attend the funeral, or receive any calls from the rest of the group. She didn't want to be comforted, there was nothing that could comfort her, except maybe for alcohol. Only alcohol would dull her pain.

She started to analyze every possible city where she had an office, she started planning where she should move to. Tokyo, Moscow, Sao Paulo, Dubai, Toronto… Anywhere she wouldn't find evidences of Amy on everything she looked at.

Amy's presence lingered in her apartment, her office, her rooftop… and also at Adrian's company, at the Central Park and even at that lame Karaoke bar.

Kamilah couldn't just pick a location. Maybe more alcohol would help. Except that, in only five days, she managed to consume all the alcohol she had stocked.

She rolled her eyes and wore the very first outfit she could find in her closet. Who cared about looking good? There was nobody else to compliment her anymore. Who cared about that suit collection? She had wasted so much time in that stupid company. Time she could have spent with Amy. Lost time.

In the half-destroyed city, she walked to one of the few bars that was already working and sat down, ordering drink after drink. She didn't even notice the hours passing… all her eyes would see were the happy couples, walking hand in hand… the people smiling and having something to celebrate…

She had nothing. Absolutely nothing. Gaius took everything from her.

"One more bottle, please," Kamilah ordered.

"Miss, we're closing," the bartender answered. "Besides, you've had way too much."

Kamilah looked at him with the nastiest scowl and opened her wallet.

"I can pay," she threw a considerable amount of money at the counter.

"ASSHOLES!" She yelled as the security guards dragged her out of the bar. Though she had more than enough strength to fight back, she didn't feel like it. She felt completely weak.

It was almost morning and she had nowhere to go. Nowhere that would make her feel any less empty and lonely. Kamilah walked, walked until she reached that familiar building. The building she spent multiple nights for the last six months… Amy's building.

She broke down through one of the windows and lay on the bedroom's floor, holding one of Amy's shirts. At least there, she still could feel her scent. She could feel closer to Amy somehow.

"Amy…" she held the shirt closer to her body, "I miss you."

* * *

In the morning, once again Kamilah woke up, hoping for a nightmare, but she was still trapped in that cruel reality. A reality without Amy. A meaningless reality.

She went to the girl's desk, looking at her pictures and that foolish, immature, decoration. A hint of a smile appeared in the corners of her mouth.

Wearing Amy's shirt, she went to that living room. While she had coffee, she easily beat all the levels of that childish music game. It was like she still could hear Amy's laugh somewhere, everytime she got a perfect score.

Kamilah put the guitar joystick away and laughed at herself. She was acting like a child, a spoiled child that was being denied her favorite toy. When Lysimachus or even her Italian lover died, she had no time for that. Her grief was based on revenge, what helped her to keep her mind busy. This time though, she had no one to plot a revenge against. For the first time in her life she was completely free, and without no one to share that freedom with.

She went to Amy's bedroom to say goodbye one last time. Her family would probably be coming to pick up her belongings anytime soon. Kamilah thought should take at least something to remind her of the woman she loved the most. That remarkable, optimistic and cheeky human being. She started to look for something meaningful, something Amy would want her to have, when in one of her drawers, she found a diary.

It contained pictures and reports of her first days living in New York, her moments with Lily and her favorite songs' lyrics. But then, her writing began to change, starting by that March 30 when she started working at Raines Corporation. Most of her entries, that became rare between the period of the Awakening Ball and the battle against Adam Vega, mentioned Kamilah. How she enjoyed her company and being close to her.

Amy reported everything later, when she had time, their first kiss, the first time they made love, how Kamilah started to slowly open up to her and act soft. Each one of their encounters was fondly described in those pages, ending on the day all the chaos started. The last entry described Amy's nightmare, about a bloody tree and a mysterious woman. Deep down she was afraid, as if she knew what destiny was holding for her. Cuddling with Kamilah made her feel safe that night.

_"I love her. Today I realized I love Kamilah Sayeed. Like crazy."_

Kamilah took the diary with her and before leaving the apartment, she softly told Amy:

"Don't worry, Amy. We'll be together soon."

* * *

2063 years was too much, even for a vampire. Kamilah Sayeed fought in wars, built her own empire called Ahmanet Financial, loved and lost countless times and accomplished things no mortal would ever accomplish. She lived a complete existence.

Now it was time to end this.

For the first time since she bought that luxurious penthouse, she opened her bedroom curtains and windows. She lay on the bed and waited. Soon the rays of morning would invade the room and consume her. Turn her into ashes.

On the other side they'd be waiting for her. Lysimachus, her parents, Amy. It became more pleasant to imagine death, than imagine a life without the one person who made her days brighter. She was finally ready to end that long life. One that should be long gone.

_10 minutes._ Her skin started to burn. Yet, the pain was not so intense as the pain she felt inside her heart. She smiled.

_15 minutes._ Her mind was foggy and all her strength was gone. She couldn't move anymore. She smiled.

_20 minutes._ She started feeling delirious. Another 10 minutes and the pain would end. Forever. She smiled.

_22 minutes._ She still could hear her voice, calling for her somewhere close.

_"Kamilah…"_ Amy was crying. _"Kamilah, please… open the door… I need you!"_

"I'll be there soon, my love," she answered.

_23 minutes._ A loud noise came from her living room. Like if someone had managed to break down the door. Another hallucination, she thought. Only a powerful vampire would be able to get through her security system.

_24 minutes._ The bedroom's door opened. Somebody closed the windows and curtains. But she could barely see or hear anything anymore. Darkness consumed her.

* * *

"Wake up," the tears falling on her face felt cold, compared to her burning skin. "Please…"

Kamilah slowly opened her eyes. A figure was staring at her, caressing her hair. Maybe she finally achieved her task. She smiled again.

"Amy," she called.

"Yes, that's me. Can you hear me?"

Kamilah nodded in response. Feeling too weak to speak.

Her vision became steady and she could actually see Amy, kneeled right beside her. Her clothes were dirty and bloodied, as well as the rest of her body. Her eyes were red and fangs were showing between her lips.

"W-What?" Kamilah forced herself to sit. "A-Amy… is that… really you?"

She hugged the girl, as tightly as she could. She touched every single part of her body and kissed her lips. It wasn't a vision. It wasn't the afterlife. She was actually there in front of her. Alive. In flesh and blood.

"Kamilah," Amy sobbed in her arms. "I-I'm scared! I woke up in a coffin. I was… I was buried… I screamed and screamed for days, no one would come for me. So I fought hard and I caved until I was free. But I wasn't myself anymore. I was so thirsty… I found this man on the road… God, I think I've killed him! I drank his blood! I… I almost lost you too! Only a few minutes and you wouldn't be here for me!"

Kamilah listened to everything in silence, while she stroked Amy's soft hair. She had no idea how she Turned into a Vampire, but she was glad she did. She kissed Amy's forehead in relief, cherishing that moment.

"It's over now," she whispered softly. "I'm here for you. I'll always be. And don't worry about being a Vampire, you will adjust just fine. We'll get through this together."

Amy finally looked at her again. Her eyes had gone back to their usual beautiful color and the fangs disappeared behind her smile.

"Kamilah, we did it. We killed Gaius, right?"

"_You_ killed Gaius. You're a hero, Amy. The bravest, strongest and most wonderful woman I've ever met."

"You told me that, right before I…" she stopped. "I remember now."

"And there was something else, something you had no time to listen."

"What was it?"

Kamilah stared deeply into her eyes and sighed, without hesitation she said those three words. The words she had been keeping to herself for all those weeks, until Amy died.

"I love you," she said, taking another deep breath. She didn't want to waste any more time. "Will you marry me?"


End file.
